


Wise idiots.

by PepNpaps



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And the whole book temple., Basically Crowley is sacrificed to Azira but Azira don't know what to do, Book guardian, Don't Judge Me, Fake Science, For like a little bit but comes back to life, I Don't Even Know, I have no self control, I mean technically Crowley was dead, I meant heart but art works, Its the foxes, M.A.Y.B.E M.O.N.S.T.E.R S.M.A.S.H, Magic and Science, Magical Tattoos, Mentions of Sacrifice, Naga Crowley, Please Kill Me, Riddles, Shoot me through the art so I shall no longer tant this land!, Spar of the moment fic, Sphinx Aziraphale, Sphinxes, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Yes there is an avatar reference, cursed aziraphale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: Before I start this summary let me ask you this, how would a beast, cursed or blessed to guard a singular place, gain knowledge of the world outside?Well, some may say that they enchant foxes, some may say they would already know, but as the title suggests, they call forth their avian kin.And that is all access the old beast has to the outside world.So what happens when the outside comes to him?





	Wise idiots.

A lone beast sits upon the peak of an ivory tower. Its paws tracing the delicate etchings on the balcony before him. Observing the world below with curious eyes, a sigh escapes its maw, "How clever they seem to be growing, their nests seem to grow more elaborate with each year." 

With a chirp and a flutter, a little sparrow lands before the mighty sphinx.

"Oh, hello my brother, " the beast purrs, rising a paw for the bird to land on. Which it does with a hop and a quick song.

"What information does one bring to me today?" The sphinx inquires

Chirping, the bird flutters down onto the balcony, hopping back and forth as it sings.

‘I come from the west,’ The sparrow begins, earning a excited purr from the Sphinx,.

"The west you say! How exciting!! " the beast hums, perking up with a flutter. "Oh! Wait! Let me get a quill and a scroll, I must write this!” The beast exclaims, running off to fetch the item from his writing desk, tail wagging excitedly with each step, the tiny sparrow following behind with a flutter.

Skidding against the tiled floor, the sphinx practically slaps the desk with his paws as he searches for the items, "A-Ha! " the sphinx grins, unfurling the parchment, the great beast smiles at the sparrow, "please go on! And don't leave anything out my dear."

And so, the tiny bird began recounting their report of the happenings of the west. OF the little house it had once live and the smaller cage it slept in.

The sphinx wrote with perked ears, their jewelled eyes never leaving the parchment.

These tales, told from many of the critters that visit him. Are the ones which made his days of isolation tolerable. 

For this golden beast was the last of the living here.

* * *

“Oh, “The Sphinx gasps, eyes the body before him. Long, and winding, curling in on itself and on the smooth stone beneath. Their ebony scales tainted with that crimson liquid which move throughout our bodies.

"It's been so long, I had hoped they had forgotten..." The lion whispers, the bands on their arms jangling as they attempt to collect the serpent. 

“How can something so lanky be so heavy!’ The sphinx exclaims to himself. Dragging the caucus with a small huff, its long tail dragging behind with a still slither.

Navigating the labyrinth of halls, of which this old Sphinx long since memorized, he found himself at what once was an infirmary.

"I best collect it's venom first, might be argument I've when it comes back, " the sphinx mutters, collecting the naga's hair within his right paw, leveraging it up above the jar.

"Wonder what brought a naga here, " Aziraphale wonders aloud, milking the venom from the serpent.

Once satisfied, he rises the head once more and let's go, letting the snake plop to the makeshift bed on the floor.

Picking up the jar, he begins to mutter to himself once again.

"From its coloration, it's from a desert region, probably a variation of the red bellied but I will need to check the records," he declares to himself, placing the jar down before turning to the dead serpent.

“Oh, I haven’t done this in a while,” The sphinx mutters himself, cautiously placing his front paws on the man's chest, closing their eyes as a they mutter in a language long forgotten by the souls of the living and those of the damned.

Soon crimson became gold.

As the final whisper leaves the sphinx sphinxes lips, the serpent's eyes widen, gasping loudly, "Oh FuCk!" Fighting against the sphinx's paws with a hiss and a wiggle.

"It's alright, it's alright, your safe, " the sphinx purrs, stepping back as the other curls against the stone wall, hissing as it's form flattens. "W-Where am I! Who isss thissss,"

"Who am I? I am no one of importance, I go by many names though I'm comfortable with the name Aziraphale, "

"We are current standing in the lower levels of the library, where he sacrifices are tended to. "

"Ssssacri- ooo ssshit, oh shit, " the Naga Gasps, curling it's form to examine the gold, "I was dead, th-they-"

"It's alright dear, you're safe now," The Sphinx whispers, keeping their distance from the frightened naga.

“How did you-!”

"I will fetch you something to drink." And with that the Sphinx waddles off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write but I keep getting ideas. So I'm sorry.
> 
> but ey, give a brother some feedback,

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale doesn't know how to socialize.


End file.
